We Are The Power
by Kate Steel
Summary: This book isn't exactly a fan fiction of Maximum Ride, but it's on the same line with sci-fi. Actually it has no Maximum Ride characters in it and no wings, so don't hate.


Chapter 1

It was a cold night, I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. But as quickly as that hope came it was gone. Matthew sighed when he saw the giant figure come near us. I smiled preparing to fight. Matt edged closer to me, we counted to three and then sprung out at the giant creature. All I saw was his shadow, its all I remember. When I woke I was in a tunnel like dungeon. Alone. _Where's Matt!_ I thought. I tried to get up but my head hurt extremely bad.

"Matt?" I croaked.

"Yeah Kate?" I heard him say, not croaking,but sounding happy, so I knew something was up.

"MATTHEW SKAR!" I hissed out with as much breath I could. "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" I saw his figure appear, his bright blue eyes, dark hair, and strong form. _What am I thinking!_ " It's simple, your chosen out of the six of us to..." He paused thinking of what to say. "Help. You have powers unimaginable, and together we can show the evil people who's boss, it's up to you." I finally had enough strength to sit up. "Wait _what_!? Why did you guys capture me!?" He turned on a light and stepped closer.

"I didn't mean to, I had to. I knew you wouldn't listen to me if I didn't do it this way." He walked over and tucked my brown hair over my ear. I stood up and stared at him with my steel gold eyes. "Please" he mumbled.

"Whatever" I said grumpily. The cell door opened and Matt guided me out. "But what powers?" I asked.

"Crap, sorry Kate I never told you. You can control darkness and light, you can move things with your mind. And that's not all, you're still changing. You're still gaining your powers." I was "stunned", but really I was just acting. "Its okay if you don't understand, but you will in time." We walked down the tunnel until we got to a set of stairs. We hauled up the stairs and then I saw blinding sunlight.

"Agghh! TURN THE LIGHT OFF!" I wailed, (pathetically I might add). I was stunned as the light, the sun, turned into darkness. I saw Matt smile when this happened. I wanted to slap him, so badly.

"Congrats" he said in his usual tone, deep and dark, yet comforting. _Could he have powers too?_

"Okay.. Um.. Now that we have established that I can do this…" I said waving my arms around the blackened night, "...How do I make it day again?" Matt looked at his wristwatch.

"5:33, close your eyes and think 5:33." I rolled my eyes at Matthew thinking this would never work. I decided to at least try. I closed my eyes and imagined an alarm clock saying 5:33. When I opened my eyes it was daytime around the same time its supposed to look.

"OH COME ON! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" I screeched.

"Hey, hey, its ok Kate calm down, calm down." Matt said soothingly.

"So where are we going now?" I asked, calming down my anger.

"We are going to meet the team." He sounded so triumphant when he said that. I stumbled along grumpily like always _**(What? If you expected this book to be about a happy little princess you're wrong.)**_ trailing a few feet or two behind, when I almost tripped over Matt.

Chapter 2

"Wha…" I started to say when I saw a huge building marked W.A.P. "wap?" I said sounding like my annoying little self again.

"We Are the Power" Matt said cooly. I followed him inside until I saw four other people looking about my age. The first girl I saw was blonde, pale, very thin, but yet was really pretty. The second person I saw was a guy, he had green eyes, shaggy black hair, and a buff body. Then I saw a boy about a 4 years younger than me, he was very skinny, and he had strawberry blonde hair. There was a brown haired girl that seemed to act like little miss perfect and thats really all I need to say about that. (she looks alot like me)

" Hi." The blonde haired girl said. "I'm Sky, the girl in the brown hair is Kory, tough guy over there is Seth, the blondie boy is Drayko and you already know Matt." She said.

"Matt who are these people?" I whispered "They are our group, and you are the newest recruit." He said out loud. Kory turned around and walked over to me. We looked each other in the eye. She had silver eyes, the opposite of mine. "How do you guys know about me?" I asked. Kory flipped her hair "Lets just say Matt here has different sides, hes been going undercover to find out if you're the right fit for the team. Guess you're not." I spun around and smacked Matt in the face. "You betrayed me?! After all I did for you? I rescued you from that facility! Thanks to your little friend over there I know never to trust you again." I started walking to the exit when Sky walked over and sat down on the couch. "Sorry Matt If I tell her maybe she'll understand, and she doesn't deserve not to know. Kate you're Kory's sister, you need to stay with us so you two can, you know.. bond." Sky said gently.

Chapter 3

Ok does anyone feel like there heart is about to explode or is it just me? I mean Matt never told me this, _has all this time when he was supposed to be at the store was he here?_ "So Kory is my sister!? Matt. Explain. Now." I screeched. You would be angry too if you just found out you had a sister who seems like the Wicked Witch Of The West. Matt walked over to me and sat me down on a couch.

"I thought I would have enough time to prepare you in advance. Kory, Kate, please just try to get along with each other. I know you'll make great sisters and together you can harness your power and become invincible! It is _so_ important that you two bond, please, for me?" He said, before I could answer I saw a movement in the shadows. "Its here!" Drayko exclaimed pointing to the shadows.

_So im not the only one who can see the shadow. Maybe we all can. In other words look at Seth go! _Kory turned around and punched me in the arm "Snap out of it! Go fight!" I gave her my you-did-not-just-tell-me-what-to-do look and said "Ok but if you get my leather jacket messed up your paying for it." I shrugged off my oh-so warm jacket and lunged at whatever I was lunging for.

Big Mistake. It turned out the beast was an alpha shadow wolf (How is it possible for those to exist! I've only heard of the legends..), it got up on its hind legs as if it were a human and shoved me into another corner. "Uh, guys a little help here?" I said closing my eyes waiting for the beast to attack. When suddenly Seth grabbed the shadow wolf and slammed it to the ground, eventually after a lot of whimpers and grunts it lost consciousness.

Chapter 4.

I looked over to my left shoulder and saw gaint claw marks on my arm, I put my hand on it and felt the warm blood on my fingers. Seth helped pick me up and wrapped up my arm. It looked like everyone fought except for _Kory_. "The little princess didn't wanna fight?" I asked smiling in my sweet innocent face (ok even I don't believe that one) "Actually I _was_ fighting" she said tapping her head, as she did she stared me deep in the eye and I was flung across the room at maximum speed. _Did she just do what I think she did?_ Seth and Drayko ran over to help me. "Are You ok? Kory hardly ever does that." Seth said picking me up. _Dang this guy was strong! _"Why don't you take her to her room she needs to rest." Matt said "No I wanna go home." I groaned. I started squirming in his arms so Seth would let me go. He walked me into "my room" and placed me on "my bed". It was like I was under a spell because I drifted to sleep! _Are they controlling my mind? _I woke up with the most excruciating pain in my head. I started screaming (I'm definitely not one to scream, but there's a first time for everything right?). The entire group ran into my room including Kory. Then it all went black.

*** (Drayko's Perspective)

Chapter 5

Drayko's eyes widened as Kate fell on the floor. "Kory help her! What's happening?" He asked "Hold on guys," Matt said "Just let her power sink in" Matt said with a evilish grin. _Could he be evil? Did he do something to Kate?_ Drayko thought "What have you done to Kate!" He said lunging at Matthew. Before he could get to him Kory grabbed him out of mid-air. "Calm down Drayko, she's transforming, she's gaining one or two of her powers," Kory whispered "and maybe she'll become more like me." Sky looked at Seth, then at Kory, then at Matthew, and lastly at him. "Maybe we should-" Sky started but Matthew said "No, he must not know, he's too young. Kate will be fine guarded by us, for now at least." Drayko was so confused "What do you mean?" He asked, but before they could answer Kate started to move.

*** (Kate's Perspective)

Chapter 6

I started to get up and I don't know what happened but something felt different. All at once I heard whispers, a lot of them. "Guys I'm ok you can stop whispering." I said. Kory walked over and touched my forehead. _Was I out for too long? Shes acting strange. _"Well first off we arent talking." I heard her say but no words came out of her mouth. "What do you mean" I asked. She touched my forehead again and I felt a warmth flooding over my body. "You can read minds."

Chapter 7

_WHAAAT? Really, how? Can you hear me? How do i stop this! _I thought. "What do you mean!? How come you won't tell me?" Drayko shouted and then he ran out the door and slammed it shut. _Apparently Drayko couldn't hear our little in-mind convo._ "What's his problem?" I asked trying to get rid of all the whispers in my head. "Nothing.. Now here, all you need to do is tone out all the voices like we do with Drayko most of the time. If you do that all the thoughts will go away." So with that advice I tried to clear my head of all my thoughts- I mean all the others thoughts- and guess what it worked! "And you're expecting me to automatically control this!?" I asked "Well yeah, just you know, dig deep into your own mind and pull out the others thoughts." Kory simply stated. "Um….. ok?" I said in a questioning tone.

Chapter 8

I heard a loud banging coming from the kitchen- _Wait we have a kitchen? _"How did that kitchen get there?" I asked, pointing to an open yellow kitchen. Seth walked over and showed me a numbered panel. "This changes our drab yellow living room into a battle area, or a kitchen for instance. Theres 1 through 200 rooms." I shrugged. "Ok well I'm gonna go check on Drayko." I said. I walked over to a room with the name Drayko scratched on top of the door frame. "Um Drayko? Hi it's me Kate, and uh, i wanted to know if your ok." I said awkwardly. "Go away!" Drayko yelled. "Why I can help!" I yelled back. "You think i'm too young like the others!" He wined. "That's it, I'm coming in!" I yelled about to kick down the door when he said, "Don't you dare break that door down, don't you dare!" Too late. I had already kicked the door and broke the hinges.

Chapter 9

"Its fine guys! Just trying to get the word out to Drayko!" I called out to the others. "I SAID GO AWAY!" Drayko screamed. and with that he created a swirl of gold wind and launched it right at me. I was swung out of his room and into the kitchen. I really wish I had that room panel, maybe they had a pillow room. I landed on the hard stone floor. I saw Matthew shove Seth out of the way and ran over to Drayko's room while Sky rushed over to me. "You ok?" She asked "Of course I'm ok. I just flew 10 feet across the room and landed on my head!" I said in my sarcastic attitude. Seth picked himself up from the floor, walked over to me, and held out his hand. I took his hand and he pulled me up. "What time is it?" I groaned walking to the kitchen table. "6:23" He said "Why?" I walked over to a digital clock and said " I think you're about to find out" _Lets see if I can remember…. Oh yeah! _I closed my eyes and thought of what time I wanted. "Check your clock Seth." I said smiling. "What did you do!" He exclaimed in awe. It was 10:35 at night. "What I'm tired." I said. Then I grabbed my jacket and went to bed.

*** (Matthews Perspective)

Matthew stepped out of his room and closed the door. He snuck over to the room panel and pressed the "conference" button. Then he walked over to everyones door and woke them up, well everyone but Kate. When everyone was sitting at a long conference table Sky asked "Why did you wake us?" Matthew sighed, pulled out his book, and flipped to the K section. "Guys I need to show you something. This book, it tells me who has powers, how they get or got them, and when they get them." Drayko started squirming in his seat and then said "Do we get anymore powers? Also why isn't Kate or Lilly here?" Matthew gave Drayko a hesitant look and flipped to the S section. "Sky, we already know you can fly, shapeshift, and heal. But in a few days you will be able to go into different realms." Sky looked at him like he was her hero. "Really!?" She squealed. "Yeah, but quiet down. Ok so now Seth, We already know you hold the elemental powers of earth, fire, and water. But tomorrow you will become the guardian of the Eternal Sword." He said. "Wow! Kates gonna love this!" _Ugh! That guy seriously wants Kate to see all of these secrets. _Matthew thought. "No Seth we have to keep these secrets from Kate" Matthew said, "Anyway, Drayko, you've gained all of your basic powers. Tonight at midnight you will gain your true powers and you will become the guardian of Kate. For generations your family has guarded her family." Matthew saw Drayko stand up, walk away from the table into his room, and closed his door. "Well that wasn't awkward." Kory said, "And how come if Kate is my sister I get to know about this?" Matthew flipped to the K section of his book and said, "I'll get there, now for your powers Kory. We know you can move things with your mind, mind reading, and mind controlling. But what you don't have is 're going to get that in a few weeks I believe." Matthew could tell Kory was annoyed. "Ok good, I don't care. What about Kate!" Kory said "Don't tell her, you can't tell her! Kate can do everything you can do, can transform into a wolf at will, and she has invincible powers not yet to even exist." he said with excitement in his voice. Matthew turned around to see Drayko's door open. "What are we? I mean we have these powers and all." Drayko said. So Matthew replied, "Well Drayko I think that makes us mutants."

*** (Drayko's Perspective)

"Come on, come on." Drayko mumbled to himself. His alarm clock said 11:59. Matthew said he'd gain his true powers and he was so excited. Then the clock hit exactly midnight. Drayko felt a surge of energy blast through him. A flare of gold wind spun around him and it lifted him off the ground. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his eyes flash gold then, silver, and then his regular blue. He felt like he was becoming wiser, stronger, and more powerful. He was feeling as strong as ever when Kate opened the door wide eyed.

*** (Kate's Perspective)

_Have you ever walked into someone's room and saw them with gold wind swirling around their body. Did I mention they were like, 6 feet in the air? Yeah, thats what I saw. I think I'm the only sane one in this messed up world!_ "Drayko? Whatcha doin?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, but maybe Matthew will." He said.

"Okay... I'll go talk to him, by the way, your, um, glowing." I replied.

"Yes I know." He said smiling. _These are some messed up kids._ I walked over to Matt's door and didn't bother to knock, I did a roundhouse kick and the door hinges broke, again. _I'm getting good at kicking down doors. _I grabbed Matt by his collar and shoved him against the wall. There was no way he could stop me this time.

"Listen Matthew I don't know what you did to Drayko, but I need you to explain. NOW!" I said. Just then Drayko came walking in like nothing happened. Besides the fact that he still had gold windy stuff flying around him.

"Drayko listen I need you to turn off your swirly, mojo, magic there and talk to me. After all I am the older than you." I said in a stern voice

. "Who made you leader?! Was there some kind of conference I didn't know about?" Drayko asked. "No, Remember when I spied on Kate? I had to make sure she was the right fit. I mean you're her guardian Drayko." Matt said. "Wait I am the leader? Cool! And second, WHAT! Ok I knew about the spy thing but, this is ridiculous I think I missed a meeting!" I said "Oh you did, Kate but I don't know why Matt didn't want to tell you about it." Drayko said, just as the rest of the group rushed in. I took Matt and threw him back against the wall. "Spill it, and guys get out!" I yelled, my gold eyes brighter than ever. "She's wolfing out!" Sky yelled. "run!" Ok I'm not one to complain, but this is just ridiculous. "Well last night we had a meeting, and we talked about everyones powers." Matt said continuing to talk. After he finished talking about all the powers I was dumbstruck. "We're monsters!?" I asked "No we are _Mutants _not _Monsters, Mutants._" Drayko said stubbornly. "Fine call us mutants it doesn't make it any better." I said getting really annoyed. "Listen Kate we don't know how this is going to end. We need you to stay good if you become evil you could destroy everyone on the planet!" Matthew shouted in pure rage. "Well there's a shocker!" I yelled back. "For once could you just listen Kate!" Matt said spitting at me. "Could you two just try to get along!" Drayko said interrupting our feud. "Everyone make Kate mad." Matthew ordered. "You were never a good sister, even qhen you couldn't talk." Kory said smirking. "You're the worst leader in the history of leaders." Sky followed. "We never needed you here." Seth said joining in. "You don't care if someone gets hurt and you are the weakest in the team." Drayko said. Pure angry rage flowed through me and I tried to stop but I lunged at Seth. In mid-air I felt, yes _felt_ my DNA shifting. I felt fangs growing in on my mouth, fur coming from my body, a tail growing, my posture changing, and some razor sharp claws growing. It was like time stood still, until it started again and I felt my new wolf body land on Seth. I bared my fangs and I let the beast inside take over. I clawed at everyone in sight. They knew better, so they fought back. I saw Matt flip through his book and then he gave it to Drayko. Drayko started mumbling something I couldn't understand and then he put his hands in a stopping motion and I skidded to a stop. "Sit." Drayko said. And you know what happened? I sat. "Stay." He commanded. "Oh you did not just put me in a sit and stay position!" I said scowling. "Good girl," Matthew the Mean said, "she's all your's Kory. I believe it's time." Kory walked over to me and whispered in my ear "I am so sorry Kate I never wanted this to happen, I really wanted to be friends." _Did I hear happiness in her tone of voice? _Then she stood up, patted my head, and motioned for the others to leave. When they left she sat down in front of my wolf body and rubbed my forehead. _Kate you need to sleep now _she thought to me. _Why should I do what you say?_ I stubbornly thought. Then I heard it music, soft and gentle. I closed my eyes listening to the melody. _Can you hear me? _I heard Kory say. _Uh-huh _I replied. _Now I want you to listen to every word and know its true. Y_eah I fell for the old hypnosis mind controlling thing, but the music was so relaxing I just had to do it. _Now every time I say sleep you will fall into a sleep 50 times greater than it was before. Also every time you hear me say sleep you will have a happiness spread through out your mind. _Her voice said to me.I was tired maybe a few hours of shut eye is ok. _Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep. _She thought to me. _Now no one can wake you, only me. You will listen and do everything I say. But now all you need to do is sleep. _Then felt the music and her words slip away and I sat there sleeping and staring into nothingness.

*** (Seth's Perspective) * **

"How do you feel when the person you like is asleep and won't wake up?!" Seth yelled at Matthew. "Listen we are doing this for the greater good." Matthew replied. "Oh yeah, sure, why do you always say **Were doing this for the greater good**, well I'm sick of doing everything for the greater good!" Seth retorted. "Calm down-" "Don't you dare tell me to calm down Matthew Skar!"Seth hissed at him. "Listen Kate is dangerous, she's unstable. We're sending her to the scientist so they can calm her." Matthew said calmly. Seth knew Kate was dangerous but Kory could fix her. Couldn't she? "Why don't we get Kory to fix her? And she may be dangerous but sending her to the evil scientist that created her, they could turn her evil! Anyway if she stays here she could save us all!" Seth said stubbornly. He wasn't giving up on Kate that easily. "Why don't we strike a deal," Matthew asked, "If we try to stabilize Kate with Kory and it works, we won't send her away. But If she's still unstable we will have to." Seth looked at Kate's body, it was already starting to go back human. He and Kory could save her, he knew it. "Deal" He said shaking Matthew's hand.

Seth stood in Kate's room and decided to sit down beside her. He made water appear out of mid-air and threw it on her face. She didn't move. "Kate! Get up!" He said shaking her. He heard her mumble something, but he couldn't hear her. He shook her again, but this time he shook her harder. "Kory where's the music?" He heard her whisper. "Kory's not here Kate, it's me Seth." He said gently. "Kory told me not to talk to strangers!" Kate wailed. _There was some serious brainwashing going on here. _"KATE," Seth heard Kory yell, "GET UP!" Instantly Kate stood up and her eyes opened. "Kate! You're awake!" He said trying to hug her, but when he did she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over on the floor. He looked into her eyes, but instead of a beautiful, vibrating, gold, they were a dark gray. He saw no emotion in her them. Seth got up, walked around Kate, and went outside of the room. "She's all yours. Fix. Her." He said as demanding as possible. Seth already thought it was too late.

***(Kory's Perspective)***

Kory opened Kate's door and just stared at her. _Well this could be fun._ Kory started smiling and then she said "Jumpatound and dance like a chicken." Instantly Kate flew in the air and was clucking like a hen. "Ok let's get you talk? " Kory asked. "Yes." Kate replied, stopping her chicken movements. "Good now listen, every time you get angry I want you to turn into a gentle wolf. No slice and dice just a calm carefree wolf. You good with that?" Kory said. Kate nodded. _I guess she doesn't talk much when she's under my control._ "So now when I count to three you will no longer be under my control. One, Two, Three!" She shouted. _You're a good sister and I hope you will soon find that out._

***(Kate's Perspective)***

After it seemed like an eternity I finally woke to see Kory smiling at me. _Man,I really need to stop passing out. I miss way too many things._ "Morning sis. Glad you could finally wake up." Kory said to me. "Yeah glad that you care that I get a good few hours of sleep. Did Drayko turn off his windy-mojo-magic?" I asked. "Yeah that was so 8 hours ago." She answered. "Ok I'm gonna get some breakfast." I said and awkwardly opened the door, walking away. Immediately when I left my room Seth walked up to me with caution, looked into my eyes, and hugged me. Hard. "Good to see you too," I said. _This day has been very awkward. _"Okay you can let me go now." Seth sat me down and I said "Well this wasn't awkward." I walked over to the panel and pressed the kitchen button. "Yeah yeah amazing. Kitchen transforming, blah blah blah." I thought. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some strawberries, bananas, and some liquid vanilla. I put them in the blender and started blending them and then I sipped my "Kate Smoothie". "I have no idea" I heard Sky say. "Stop doing that!" Drayko wined. Drayko ran over to me and asked "Kate why do they always do that." I gave him my I-don't-really-care-but-i'll-help-you-anyway look. "I have no idea," I said trying to get on his nerves, "Thats what they do when they don't really care." "And now you're doing it too?" He said in exasperation "Thats it I hate my LIFE!". I followed him into his room trying not to get angry. "KATE," I heard Kory yell, "I'm takin the little good wolf thing off! I think you're stable enough now! Plus I wanna see you crush drayko!" Instantly I fell to the ground. I was trying to stay strong as I got up. "Who knew that my sister had me under mind control." I thought. I ran up to Drayko and before I could attack he sent a gold burst of air directly at me. "Oh so now you wanna play dirty" I growled running to the panel. I pressed the "Battle" button and the room turned into a, pillow fortress? And to think I never got to drink all of my smoothie "Really Kory?" Drayko said. "What?" Kory replied innocently. I wasn't ready for some boring conversation, I was ready to show this kid who was boss. I leaped in the air and did my wolf shapeshifteroo. Then I saw Drayko, he was murmuring some halabaloo and guess what? He put me in a sit-and-stay position again! "NOT AGAIN!" I roared. He just laughed at me. I clenched my teeth and jumped out of the painful sit-and-stay position. What it's painful when you're magically put into one, why don't you try it sometime. Then I spun around and bit his hand. He screamed in pain but didn't stop fighting. I saw his regular white outfit spin into golden robes. "Now he'd be the perfect wizard if he had a beard and a pointy hat." I thought. Then Drayko used his magical mojo to ... turn into a...ghost thingy-ma-bob."You like this form? This is my Angelicaurorosmon form." Drayko said. I rolled my eyes and said "You watch way too much _DIGIMON._ and _BEYBLADE_" I said, stating the obvious. "No-duh" He replied. Drayko started mumbling something again. "PLEASE NOT THE SIT-STAY, PLEASE!" I begged. Drayko continued to mumble and then he blew out a cyclone full of gold dust that was spinning around. "WOWOWOWOWOW," I said as I was being whipped around the room, "YOU'RE GETTING THE HANG OF THIS! BUT ENOUGH OF PLAYING GAMES, PLEASE GET ME DOWN!" As soon as I said please Drayko sucked his cyclone back into his hands. Well I guess please really is the magic word. "Leave me alone. I was just trying to help." I told him. I rushed into my room and slammed the door shut. Trying to hold back angry tears, I went over to my desk and pulled out my journal and a pen. Before I started writing I looked at my other entries. Yes I have a "diary". I looked at one of the entries that said "Broke My Leg Trying to Be Normal Again". I wrote it on April Tenth, 2008. That was such a long time ago. I was 10 then, now I'm 15. I smiled reading my old, sloppy, handwriting which read, "Today I was playing soccer with Johnny and apparently one of my first powers kicked in. I bolted at one of the kickers with super fast speed. When I kicked the ball out the kickers foot, I fell to the ground, breaking my leg. When I finally got to the hospital they gave me a cast. So I got banned from soccer by my coach." I've always been bad at soccer, but it doesn't matter. I've always known that I've had powers, I was just playing dumb so Matt wouldn't find out. My entry reminds me that no matter what I do I'm not normal. I flipped to the first page that I wrote in. It was titled "Where Are My Parents?" Then I started reading it. "I never knew my parents at all. It's so hard not knowing who they are. I don't even know if I had any. Where did I come from? I don't know. (Hey future me, if you are reading this I want you to make sure you find them, or at least find out who they are or if i have any)." Maybe one day.Reading that entry triggered my anger and thirst to find my parents. I sighed and flipped over to a blank page and started writing. I wrote: "Ok, so, a few days ago Matthew kidnapped me! But then he wanted to apologize, I guess, so he took me to this amazing place! I still don't know if I can trust him, maybe he might actually be nice for a change. I don't really know. I'm still on the quest to find my parents though." I finished. Then I heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" I called. Drayko came in and plainly said this: "Sky told me to say that I am sorry." I rolled my eyes and smiled saying, "Good to know someone in this house cares." Drayko laughed. "Listen kid, I want answers." I told him. "Okay what do you want to know." he asked. I showed him my journal and said, "Where are my parents, who are they, and where did I come from? And I know you know something." I said sternly, in the end my voice went very high, bad habit. "Um, you came from the facility where you rescued Matt from, I don't know who or where your parents are." I groaned angrily. "I knew Matt was a traitor!" I yelled. Sometimes I love my anger issues. I stomped over to the door and shoved Drayko out of my way. I ran over to Matthew who was sitting on the couch I lifted my arm up ready to punch when Drayko ran over to me and said, "WAIT! Everyone here are orphans, Kate. Just like you, except Matt. I came from the same facility you did! The facilility had no name." I raised my hand higher and right before I struck Matthew I had a very long, very painful, flashback.

* * (Young Kate's Perspective) Kate's First Childhood Memory * *

Kate opened her eyes and felt a rush of cold air hit them. She's never seen anything before and she wished she hadn't. Before her she saw a red haired young boy around two years old screaming, "No! Get that big needle away from me!" Kate shuddered at the thought of those needles poking her. She saw a scientist notice that her eyes were open and he walked over to her pod. She felt the wet water drain away and she spit out the breathing tubes. The scientist opened her pod and motioned for her to get out. Kate immediately obeyed, she didn't want to get shocked again. "Test number: fifty-three, age: six, lifespan: unsure, hair color: red." She heard the scientist say to another. She longed to help the little boy, but she knew if she moved they would hurt her. "Sweetie can you talk?" The scientist asked with a fake smile on his face. Kate nodded gently, "Just listen, they will leave. Just listen, they will leave" she thought repeatedly. "I SAID CAN YOU TALK!?" The scientist yelled, his temper growing. "Yes." she squeaked. Kate recoiled in shock, she could talk! The scientist took her by the arm, walked her over to a table, put her on it, drew a circle with a pen on her back, and then took a needle and directed it right at the spot.

*** Kate's Perspective) ***

I bolted out of my lifelike vision, standing up, and no time has passed. Weird. "Drayko, please tell me those visions won't happen again." I said shivering. "What visions?" He asked. "My vision! Drayko, wait hold on," I put my hands on his paleish, strawberry blonde, hair, and looked him in the eyes. "You were in my vision, You're right." Matthew brushed himself off and said, "Oh you had a past vision! Congrats!" What? Why is he the one thats always so happy about these bad things! "I have so many questions. Why and how did I get red hair? Why was I in a weird tube? And what was that needle doing near me?!" I asked, in shock "I don't remember you in the facility." Drayko replied. "YES YOU WERE THERE!" I said staring at him angrily. "Who are you asking?" Drayko said. "YOU!" I screamed. Drayko still continued to stare at me blankly. I wasn't going to take this anymore, I've been hiding the fact that I'm on a mission to find my parents! Not to mention the fact that I have no part of being in this "team" what so ever. "I need answers." I demanded with a scowl on my face, "and apparently I'm not going to get them here." I marched into my room, grabbed a backpack and filled it with all of my necessary belongings. I went into the main room that was in its living room stage, walked over to the panel, and pressed kitchen. I gathered things I would need to eat for a maximum of a few months. I knew I'd eventually be back, but I'd guess it might take a while. I slung the backpack across my shoulder and started walking out until Drayko stepped in front of me. "What are you doing?" He asked sweetly. I looked at him with longing in my eyes and said, "I'm leaving, I'll be back, I just don't know when." Drayko looked at me in shock. "You can't go, we're a team!" He squeaked out desperately. "I'm leaving Drayko," I said turning the room into a living room again. "and guys please don't miss me too much." I finished. "Let me come with you!" Drayko said. I shook my head about to say no when Matthew suddenly said, "Let him go Kate, we will let you leave if you let him go." I rolled my eyes and then groaned, "Why? You're not the boss of me." I was getting very annoyed, I didn't want to have to babysit Drayko. "Don't you remember our little conversation about Drayko being your gaurdian? Well he really is." Matthew replied. "Drayko, go pack your bags." I said angrily. Secretly I was glad Drayko was coming along, I need his magic. Drayko came in the room with some small bags and some little objects in his hands. "Ready?" I asked. Drayko nodded looking like he was gonna cry. Seth walked to the door and opened it for me and then gave me the biggest, warmest, sweetest and most emotional hug. And with that Drayko and I stepped out of the house. Knowing we might never see them again.

***(Epilogue) ***

When we were a few miles away from the house, it was getting around sunset, I put my arm around Drayko and said, "Well Dray, It's you and me against the world." Drayko smiled at me warmly and said, "For now Kate, For now."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
